HandMade Cards
by Gagamoo
Summary: When a wounded man stumbled into the Calm Lands travel agency 10 years ago and met a young girl, they thought it was a one off meeting, 10 years later, the two meet again, showing friendship can last for years. Finally complete!
1. Lightning Marbles are Rare, You Know

Hand-Made Cards

A multi-chapter story by ImInDenial

Summary:- When a wounded, broken man stumbled into the Calm Lands travel agency 10 years ago, Everyone thought it to be a one-off meeting, but 10 years later, the two met again, under diffrent, yet strangley similar circumstances

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - Indicates change of POV

Translations at the bottom

Chapter 1 - Lightning Marbles Are Rare, You Know

* * *

"Hey, hey!! Lookie at what I found Uncle Rin! Come on, look, look!"

'Uncle Rin' smiled as he took the fist-sized marble from the young girls hands.

"Ah, you've got a genuine lightning marble here, young Rikku, but I just happen to know that these kinds of items aren't just 'found'"

Rikku pouted, "Oh, poops, I just can't keep anything from you can I, Uncle Rin? Pops don't like me nicking stuff from monsters either, but its good fun. So, can I keep it? Huh? Huh? Can I?"

He patted the top of her head, rather hard, and she squeezed her eyes shut and swatted his hand away. "Well, young Rikku, I suppose since you worked for it, if you can call stealing 'work' you can. Now there seems to be someone at our door"

Sure enough, there was a very gentle knocking on the door of the unfinished Calm Lands agency. Rin walked towards the door and opened it wide, a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome to Rin's – Oh my, Rikku, go run and get Keyakku, quick now! Run!"

* * *

"Keyakku, Keyakku! Lusa xielg! Ihlma Rin haatc ouin ramb! Drana'c y syh yd dra tuun! E drehg dra veahtc kud res. 'Lyica ra'c rind naym pyt!"

* * *

Rikku sat at the foot of the bed, with her legs crossed, and stared. Hard. Lying on the bed in front of her was a man. He was sleeping at that moment, but instead of having the calm look that people have in slumber, his face was instead twisted in pain.

There was a gaping wound, stretching all the way down his chest, it had only just stopped oozing blood. But the worst part was the hideous cut, marring the right side of his face that would without a doubt scar him forever, _'no ordinary fiend could have done this'_ she thought, and in a way she was in awe, he didn't look like he would take crap from any of the fiends surrounding them in the Calm Lands, maybe this man had come from Mount Gagazet, there were Behemoths there.

If so, that would explain the katana found outside. And, it was this man, that Keyakku and Rin had left her with, while they went to get a healer and the necessary items for the healing process.

She was in awe, but being with someone who could be so dangerous made her scared at the same time. _'But'_ she reassured herself _'he must be in a lot of pain, he won't even be able to move' _

Rikku stared hard at her charge, wondering who this poor man was, and, who did this to him.

Did he deserve it?

Or was he just a victim?

The man groaned, and brought her out of her reverie. Snapping her head up, she watched him, holding her breath so he wouldn't notice her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His first thought was pain.

Excruciating pain.

Then, a sensation of all his senses being thrown at him all at once, over powering and bright. He concentrated, and began to distinguish between smell, sound, he could taste the coppery remaints of blood in his mouth, and he could feel the sheets beneath his fingertips.

The first emotion he felt was undying anger and hatred. Hatred at the scantily-clad bitch that served as what may be a messenger of death for all summoners and their guardians. And anger at the scantily-clad bitch that so casually struck him down in his blind rage.

The next emotion was sadness, then regret. Sadness for the loss of his closest friends, regret he was foolish enough to go back to Zanarkand. An emotion only described as fear crossed his mind for a second, fear that he was going to die, never fufilling the last wishes of his friends, to give Yuna a life in Besaid. To find a way to Jecht's Zanarkand, and find his kid, tell him that his dad really did love him. Even if he did have a strange way of showing it.

He groaned, in pain, and in annoyance at the pestering light that would blind him, even if he opend his eyes just a crack. He felt the eyes of another upon him, and he tried to open his right eye, but he couldn't, whether it was from lack of strength, or perhaps he was in a coma. He didn't know. He vaugely remebered it being hard to keep either eye open on the mountain trail, in fact, ever since the Yunalesca episode. He tried his other eye, mentally celebrating when the dimmed light suddenly got brighter. He closed it momentarily, being exposed to light only added to the pain he was already in. He relaxed and tried again, this time, the eye had adjusted to the light enough, and he could make out the room he was in.

* * *

The room was sparsley decorated. Unpacked boxes lay open with some of the contents on the floor, there was a pile of sheets next to the bed, it was then he realised that the duvet and pillows had no cases. There was a sand-coloured blanket over the window, filtering the light from outside, and a young girl was sitting on the end of the bed.

He sat up slowly, his body screaming in pain as he adjusted himself so he could look at the girl better. She looked to be about six, and was very tanned, her arms were lined with tiny scars. Straw colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and the fringe was falling into her pretty green eyes. Her eyes, he noticed, had the trademark spiral of an Al-Bhed.

Being that she was Al-Bhed, he worked out that this must be one of the new travel agencies popping up all over Spira, the closest one to Zanarkand was the one situated in the Calm Lands. How he got there after crawling down Gagazet, he didn't know. How the agency survived the battle with Sin, he didn't know.

"Oui yna yfyga, oac?

* * *

Translations:-

Keyakku, Keyakku! Lusa xielg! Ihlma Rin haatc ouin ramb! Drana'c y syh yd dra tuun! E drehg dra veahtc kud res. 'Lyica ra'c rind naym pyt! - Keyakku, Keyakku! Come quick! Uncle Rin needs your help! There's a man at the door! I think the fiends got him. 'Cause he's hurt real bad!

Oui yna yfyga, oac? - You are awake, yes?


	2. She's A Big, Scary Monster!

A/N:- Thanks to losttoxichope, Gining, goodwitch08 and VampyreQueen24 for your kind reviews!!!

Oh yeah, dunno if this will turn out as an Aurikku, obviously not when she's 6, now we're going a bit _too_ far...I'll see how it goes, and what peoples want...

Heh, that Author's note at the top used to be alot longer...

Translations at the bottom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx - Change of POV

Is this long enough?

Chapter 2 - She's A Big, Scary Monster!

* * *

"Oui yna yfyga, oac?"

In all the months and years he had spent in the company of Braska and his wife, picking up bits of Al-Bhed here and there, he still could only just understand the foreign words she spoke.

He nodded stiffly in response.

The room was silent, only the birds and occasional fiend howl were heard. The petite girl uncrossed her bruised legs, and crawled up the side of the bed and sat facing him at an angle, sadness, curiosity and pain written on her face, and prepared for another translation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fryd rybbaht du oui?"

Rikku had wanted to ask this since she first laid her eyes on his horrid, yet strangely beautiful scar of his. It intrigued her, made her want to ask more, find out more, about this stranger. He was not Al-Bhed, so, as soon as he left the travel agency, she would never again have the opportunity to ask such questions.

She watched his facial expression twist in disgust, then in pain, '_Tysh, I forgot, remembering can be painful, but they are memories, and that's all they are, that's what Mama said, so that's what I gotta remember. Still, it's not very nice to have to recall painful memories'_ And she regretted what she asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to answer. E's cunno."

"No"

The first word he had uttered in her presence._ 'No'_. It's one of the first words that can be taught. People use it rather loosely, but when said in the right manner, can stop the actions of all but a few.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As well as stopping her, that single syllable seemed to cause excruciating pain. His breaths came to him very short, then gradually getting longer as he steadied himself, preparing for another sentence.

"Never be sorry about an inquisitive nature"

It was strange. And it confused him. He had always been very..closed. Not even Yuna, who, with her bi-coloured eyes, melted the hearts of all Yevon priests with her determination, and devotion to her Father, could not get him to open up and talk to her.

And yet. Before him was a young girl, she looked maybe just younger than Yuna herself, but they had the same look of kindness, love and determination inside their eyes, except maybe this girl had a little more spark in her.

But here, was a petite Al-Bhed. Who he had never seen before. Who's people she had been brought up to hate. And he was contemplating telling her everything. It wouldn't matter if he said something a little off about Yevon. Of course, only a fool would tell her everything. (Then again, a fool wouldn't make it to Zanarkand. On the other hand, only a fool would fall prey to green eyes and a heart-shaped face.) And anyway, she wouldn't understand.

But what if she did? What if that face was just a facade? Now, this was paranoia. Even if she did understand him, it wouldn't matter, because, _The Al-Bhed don't believe or follow Yevon!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She sat watching him in silence. His open eye was glazed over, and she could almost see the wheels and cogs of his mind working overtime. But they were meshing together like a machina that hadn't been oiled for a good while. He was so turned off, that she didn't even realise when she crawled to the other side of the bed, and picked a piece of card out of one of the boxes.

His eye focused again as she was settling back down.

He opened his mouth to speak, only to cough up crimson blood, Rikku darted to the bedside table, snatching up the box of tissues on top, pressing one gently to his chin to catch the thick liquid dribbling down. She'd be dammed if she let anything happen to her charge, she would make Pops and Uncle Rin proud.

He took the tissue from her and held it to his mouth, and nodded to her.

"How?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, if he were to tell her in a way that made sense, the best way would be relatively basic. So, what about a story?

He focused. He would not be interrupted by any coughing or pain. Shouldn't be too hard, after all, he was trained to never feel pain. The only let down, was that it guarded against physical, pain, it offered no protection against emotional pain.

"Well, there was once three travelling companions, one was very calm, collected, one was very bold, took risks, and it had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. The other.. well, was known as the old stiff guy"

"Was that old stiff guy you?"

_'That makes me feel better. Where did she get that impression from?'_

"Yes," The young girl flashed a victory sign towards me, then signalled for me to continue. "The man who took risks and the man who he frequently called 'old' were looking after, watching over the calm man"

Her green eyes widened, "Like the Summoners and their Guardians?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that they guarded him. Like the Summoners."

"So then what happened?"

"They found someone. No, _something_ it was even worse than a fiend. An evil monster. She greeted the travellers with death just as she had with all the others that passed her way"

The story idea was working. "She?"

"Hmm, I suppose at some point, she was human enough to be called a 'she' but now, I do not know. But, her twisted words came as a shock to them all."

"Oooooo, what did she say?"

"She said that hope was all they had. That even in a cycle of change people live in, the one thing that really needed changing, was something not even an entire united nation could change, let alone one man and his two friends"

"That's sad. Maybe they wanted to change the religion. I mean, even the Al-Bhed can't change that, and we're _almost_ united. So then what happened?"

Children can change from one topic to another instantly. Rather amusing actually.

"Well, the three travellers went, and, even though noone had succeeded truly, they thought that, maybe this time, things would turn out differently"

"And did they?"

"Sadly, no. And the stiff old man had to watch as his friends died infront of him. And instead of cherishing their lives, he went back to the monster, and, in blind rage, he challenged it, accusing it of treaturous actions, all of which it was guilty. It's defence was that they chose to do what they did in hope that they could change the unchangeable, as if it had nothing to do with it, and that it was perfectly okay and acceptable. The challenger was struck down mercilessly. Now, he had been deprived of everything he had, his pride, his friends, and was left with nothing. Maybe he wasn't to have pride, maybe he was not to have friends"

His fists clutched at the sheets of the bed, knuckles turning white, but they loosened their grip as he saw fear in the young girl's eyes. But, instead of recoiling away like he thought she would, she leaned over and wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Drana ec huuha uh drec myht dryd tuac hud tacanja vneahtc, cu mad sa pa ouin vneaht. E tu hud ghuf ev yvdan oui kad paddan E crymm caa oui ykyeh, pid E femm cdyo ouin vneaht.Yht du bnuja ed, oui lyh ryja so cbaleym lynt, E syta ed socamv."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And she would. She would stay his friend. Even if they never saw each other again, or they met again in a 10 years time, this man would always have a friend in the little Al-Bhed Bnehlacc.

She sat back to look at him. "Then I will be your friend, little Thief. But only on the condition that you give me back the beads from my jug" Smiling sheepishly, she sat the colourful beads on the table.

"Hey! I have and name Mr. Red!! Promise to stay friends?"

"I Promise, Thief"

"Pinky promise! Mr. Red"

The two locked fingers and Rikku sat back triumphantly. "Now you can't go back on your word, you'll be a big meanie if you do!! And make sure you keep that card, it's hand made, that makes it extra special! So don't you go lose it!"

The door of the Agency opened and Rikku squealed and ran off to greet her Uncle and her Brother from another Mother (A/N:-Couldn't think of any other way to put that. Forgive me)

The four entered the room. Rin turned Rikku and Keyakku towards the door. "The Healer need space to work, you are not needed right now" As she left, Rikku looked over her shoulder towards the bed "Don't worry Mr. Red, you're in very capable hands!"

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in bed, the healer, the children and the entrepreneur. All who could be in bed were. But one figure staggered out of the door, and started to almost drag himself in the direction of the great city Bevelle. He set out with a few regrets, one of them regretting he let an emotion such as rage control him, the other was guilt, for the young girl who would look for him in the morning.

* * *

"Fryd rybbaht du oui?" - What happened to you?

"Tysh" - Damn

"E's cunno" - I'm sorry

"Drana ec huuha uh drec myht dryd tuac hud tacanja vneahtc, cu mad sa pa ouin vneaht. E tu hud ghuf ev yvdan oui kad paddan E crymm caa oui ykyeh, pid E femm cdyo ouin vneaht.Yht du bnuja ed, oui lyh ryja so cbaleym lynt, E syta ed socamv." - There is noone on this land that does not deserve friends, so let me be your friend. I do not know if after you get better I shall see you again, but I will stay your friend. And to prove it, you can have my special card, I made it myself.

It's not finished yet! lol

**A beginner's guide for reviewing:-**

**1. Read to the end of the page.**

**2. Click the purple button.**

**3. Write either something nice, or something constructive in the box**

**4. Click 'Post Review'**

**See? Simple. Have I given anyone any ideas?**

* * *


	3. Middle Watch? Piece Of Cake!

A/N:-I might start playing around with the time, if I do change the time, I'll use a really obvious quote or event

Chapter 3:- Middle Watch? Piece Of Cake!

Rikku's Thoughts - Moonflow, Present Time

"You're...not dead?"

Do I look dead to you? Honestly, blondes these days. Terrible.

* * *

"Girls only! Boys please wait over there!" 

I can't believe it, its Yunie! I haven't seen her in...well okay, actually I've never actually seen her, except on spheres. But still. And she's a Summoner! Now I've _got_ to stop her!

"Rikku, is it really you?"

"You betcha! What happened to you?"

She looked at me, I can't really tell what emotions are shown in her face. "Well, You see, I have followed in my Father's footsteps. I have, become a Summoner"

Poopie.

"Well," I flashed my pearly-white Rikku teeth "Now I gotta follow you, make sure you don't do summin stupid!"

She blinked, was I really that surprising? "You mean, become my Guardian?"

"Yuna, are you sure that this is a good idea, she is Al-Bhed. I do not think any of would have a problem with that but...You know how Wakka is"

Who is this lady?? And what right does she have to be so pretty? And collected? And...and...everything that I'm not?

"Oh, where are my manners? Rikku, I am proud to introduce Lulu, my second Guardian"

One day, I'm going to be just like her!

"Pleased to meetcha, Lulu!! So...can I?"

My cousin embraced me all smiles while Lulu stood at the side. "Rikku, I would be honoured if you would"

Wow, and here I thought all Guardians had to pas some sort of test, they all did look pretty tough...Of course Tidus was an exception..

"But, I would like to ask the permission of Sir Auron as well"

Of who?

"Over there..no...that's Kimahri, yes that one"

So, I have to prove to that guy that I have what it takes to be a Guardian?

Suddenly, this doesn't seem as easy as it was a few minutes ago...

* * *

Auron's Journal - Moonflow, Present Time

Braska kept a journal, this very one in fact. Jecht always said that diaries were for 'sissies' so that is why this is called a 'journal' not a diary.

It is a sign of getting old, well as old as you can get when you're dead.

When I was travelling with Braska, there was three of us, a blitzball player from Zanarkand, a rejected Summoner and an ex-warrior monk. Not a blitzball player from Zanarkand, a Summoner, an ex-warrior monk AND a black mage who needs to get a shirt, another blitzball player who needs a haircut and a Ronso I am indebt to. I think that is enough, or we'll draw too much attention to ourselves, not just from the general public, but from fiends. Contrary to what people think, you are more likely to be attacked by fiends if you are travelling in a group.

And now we have found a girl who is more likely than not Al-Bhed who both the boy and Yuna more than likely know. So we're more than likely to end up with another member of this riffraff (Dona's description is still ringing in my ears) group.

"I hope Rikku becomes a Guardian!" I don't think Tidus has ever realised that he daily proves that great minds think alike and that great minds and retards don't.

"Sir Auron? I would like Rikku to be my Guardian"

A young girl shuffled her way over, head down, blonde bangs hiding her eyes.

"Show me your face"

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Moonflow, Present Time

Oh I don't think so. How stupid do I look?

This tough girl look doesn't work for me. Shame.

Right, lemme get this straight. I have to convince _this_ guy, who I believe is _the_ Sir Auron, to allow me to become a Guardian. Not easy.

"Look at me"

He'll take one look at me, and an old Guado couple will find my body drifting down the Moonflow later! Please no!

But, he can't do that! I'm Yunie cousin, Yunie's his Summoner!!

And so, I took the plunge.

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me..._

"Open your eyes"

I think I might temporarily convert to Yevon, if it keeps me alive...

"Huh? Oh okay"

* * *

Auron's Journal - Moonflow, Present Time

So she's Al-Bhed. Hm.

"As I thought"

She opened her other eye.

Green eyes with spiralling pupils. The trademark of a pure-blooded Al-Bhed. Thankfully Wakka has not noticed.

They are...Strangely familiar...

Why?

Her eyes..they are filled with the sorrow, the same sorrow I see in everyone but the tiniest of children. But she also has hope. That is the difference between the Al-Bhed and the rest. They hope for another way, but, will they find it in time?

Every Al-Bhed is different from Spirians, even if the Al-Bhed lost everything, they would still continue to hold their head up high.

"Umm...No good?"

I studied her for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at me, smiling brightly, also familiar...

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Moonflow, Present Time

Oh...He's not gonna kill me! I'm going to live!!!

"100 per cent!"

I looked at him properly for the first time, and to be honest, I found it really hard to conceal my shock.

He only had one eye.

The right side of his face...It was...Indescribable.

I noticed this in one nano-milli-zany-billi-second and covered it with a bright smile (I perfected that one the other day)

Thankfully, I don't think Mr. Red noticed. He reminds me of another Mr. Red. But he was a dream because he wasn't there in the morning. So he has the honour of being called Mr. Red. Not that he will ever know that...

"So, anyway...Can I?"

He turned away, and walked. Damn he's tall. "If Yuna wishes it" I looked at Yunie. Recently I've been brushing up on my ESP, now is the time to test it.

_'Come on Yuna, say yes, say yes!'_

"Yes, I do wish it"

_Yes!_

Oh tysh. The Thunder Plains. Ah well, I shall take it all in my stride like my father would.

_Or I would be a Rikku and cower in fear under a table..._

"Rikku's a good girl...She helped me a bunch"

Uh-huh, yes I did thank you very much. "Well, I'm for it!! The more the merrier!"

Ooo, he's Wakka, gots to be careful about him, he's the Yevonite. Mental note to self, must convert Wakka later.

"Right on! Well, I'll just have to be the merriest!" And I will be! "Rikku at your service!"

* * *

Auron's Journal - Moonflow path, Present Time

She is..Good, I suppose. Rather weak and frail, but that is to be expected from one so young and, she is a girl. (I am certainly not being sexist when I say this) But I must correct myself, she may act rather immature, but she seems to have gone through more than most do in half a century. She isn't a girl. More of a young woman.

She got the middle watch, the worst watch to get, I might add. I noticed Kimahri step forward to offer his watch in exchange, but she said no and that she would catch up easily enough.

Sitting in front of the fire, fiddling with little bits of fiend she'd stolen, she was almost a different person from the hyperactive nymphet that we have all quickly gotten used to. When I took over from her, all she did was thank me a slip into her bedroll.

But even though she seems very familiar, the memory is almost taunting me.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took sooo long, I've been ill...So very sorry, but it gave me time to plan it all out, now there's only a little bit to get straight and then the next chapter will be here. I know Auron probably seemed a little OOC at the beginning, but it kinda couldn't have been helped . 

**Please refer to chapter two for instructions on how to review. Hint Hint**

* * *


	4. A Big Castle Thing, Or A Tree?

Chapter 4 - Who would want to live in a mahussive tree anyways?

Rikku's Thoughts - Moonflow Path - Present Time

I am a frickin' Saint. I really am.

Middle watch.

Hmph. It took all my will power not to accept the Ronso's offer with a great big Rikku hug.

Oh no!! I sound like Mr. Red!!! Not very good...

Catch up on sleep will I? Yeah right. Caffeine? Yes please!!

* * *

Auron's Journal - Outside Guadosalam - Present Time

I remember travelling through here with Lord Braska and a (at the time) drunk, but still almost tipsy Jecht.

* * *

_Guadosalam - Ten Years Ago_

_"So we're here because?"_

_"We are here to visit Jyscal Guado. And to congratulate him in all he has done for Spira and the Guado, I have heard that his son has just left on his own pilgrimage, with his own mother as his Guardian. I believe she excels in white magic."_

_Jecht stopped, stumbling as he did so. "So this Jyscal guy is important right? Is he like one of those, Mister, Maister...?"_

_"Maester. Yes. So you should watch your tongue around him"_

_Braska chuckled. "Really Auron, there is really no need to be so harsh, even if Jecht does do something he may regret when the effect wears off, Maester Jyscal is very forgiving"_

_"Forgiving yes, but also a bit of a loony for choosing to live in a mahussive tree as opposed to a place like the rest of the Maestor people do" _

_"What was that Jecht?"_

_"Well, Auron, for your defect ears, I shall repeat myself, but be warned that if I was sober, I wouldn't so easily agree to telling you this, so remember that at this moment in time that I am drunk and that I also believe that you should be at least tipsy you tight-ass. What I said was, Mastor Jyscal may be a forgiving person, but maybe a little 'woo' in the head for deciding to live in a mahussive tree, instead of making a sane decision like the rest of us would in his position and live in a palace, castle..thing" Auron and Braska stood there dumbfounded and rather shocked, while Jecht just stood there, rotating his index finger in a circular motion round his ear._

_"Well, its true ain't it?" Auron started to walk past him, motioning for Braska to follow him._

_"Come my Lord, if we are lucky, we can get to the gates earlier and lose the drunkard on the way"_

_Braska chuckled as he followed the red-clad guardian. _

_

* * *

_

Auron's Journal - Guadosalam - Present Time

I should've killed him. He would've been so much better off. Tidus as well most probably.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way."

Lady Yuna looks rather shocked. It doesn't exactly surprise me that she is still unacquainted with the reception she will get at places like this. The Guado talks animatedly to us all, but I believe only Lady Yuna, Wakka are giving him their full attention. Lulu watched with clouded eyes, while Kimahri, and Tidus, are taking in their surroundings and the latter almost completely focused on the Lady herself.

Myself? Subconsciously, I have already secured three exits, and a way to restrain the old Guado in front of us, should the need to escape arise. Consciously, I am trying to figure out the enigma bouncing around Lady Yuna and the boy. I can vaguely hear the Guado introduce himself as Tromell, and beckon Yuna to follow him. It should have set off alarm bells, but instead, I sit back, keeping my eye on both the old man and the rest of the party. Rikku twirls round and bounces after them. Such immaturity. Too naïve for a world such as this.

I have still not worked out how I know this Bohemian.

The old Guado is eyeing my sword with distaste, and turns, his body language revealing he is intimidated by my presence. With good reason.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts – Guadosalam – Present Time

Who would want to live in a mahussive tree? I wouldn't. I mean, if I was offered, I'd pretend I was slightly interested, then politely decline. The level of politeness I used of course, would depend on how bad I was PMS-ing...

This man scares me, he's the exact replica of the kinda guys my Ma told me to watch for and not to follow no matter how many treasures and puppies and sweets and kittens he offered you.

"Please, Maester Seymour wishes your presence at a banquet he holds this eve. All will be explained. Of course, your friends are also welcome."

Oh. Right. Well, at least we get time to buy nicer clothes, mine are starting to smell, and I actually _wash_ mine. Unlike some certain Guardians I know. Okay, I have never, ever, seen either Tidus, Wakka, (Or Auron now that I think about it) wash their clothes, Yuna and Lulu do, they use magic. I just use the old fashion way of the good ol' river. And Kimahri...Well, lets not go into that...

I bounce around the group, catching a little bit of conversation here, a little gossip there, you know the usual.

"Stay on guard"

Hmmm dramatic.

"Why? This guy's just a priest, right? What's dangerous about him Auron?"

Hey, from this angle, you can see over Mr. Secretive's cowl!! And he's...smirking. And here I thought he was one of those people with frozen faces. Well, more or less frozen. I bet he looks really nice when he smiles.

"Those with power use that power. Maesters have power." Auron states darkly. The smirk has gone. What a tragic loss...

Tidus stopped. "Wait...You sure you don't have something against Yevon?"

He laughed. I honestly mean it. Mr. I'm-So-Great-And-Better-Than-You started to laugh.

It started as a sort of chuckling and he just threw his head back and laughed. But it wasn't a laugh like mine or Tidus' it was a fake laugh, and..it kind of scared me.

He also ruined my general image of him. Tall, dark, mysterious and handsome, when I first met him, sure it was scary as hell (I really thought I was going to die) But, I also seeked approval and praise from him. I know if he told _anyone _that they had done well, with maybe the exception of Kimahri, we would know that we really had done well, because he had recognised it. You can see it in Yunie's eyes. I want that approval. So very badly.

"I lived a long time in Zanarkand." 

Auron came from Zanarkand?

Oh no. We're dining at Maester Seymour's house! He will know that I'm Al-Bhed instantly!! What'll I do? I can't go! But if I don't, they'll know something's up! But if I do, I'll be in the house of Seymour, a Maester of _Yevon_! I'll be found out! And Wakka will hate me! Oh cred!

* * *

Auron's Journal - Guadosalam - Present Time

"We shall stay the night here" I point in the general direction of the Lazy Sod Inn. Wakka, Tidus and Rikku storm ahead and talk to the Inn Keeper, Rikku only tags along because she believes she can barter with the receptionist and get us cheaper prices. I believe she forgets we only have to drop the name 'Lady Yuna' and we would get free rooms. But, ignorance is bliss. How very cliché.

Somehow, I feel that there is more to this dinner than Tromell leads us to believe. Just as there was more to that girl. My hand fumbles around in my coat pocket as I clasp a worn old piece of card.

Wait. I wonder.

I lift my head up to the three at the counter.

Maybe.

* * *

Arghhhh, I'm really not happy with that ending bit..Please tell me if its a bit, _well_, off. Pretty please? Oh, and any spelling mistakes, I'm prone to those and miss them even when I go back over it. 

Anyway, cookies to all my lovely reviewers Ahem: clueless33396, goodwitch08, Jaymo and rr1963 and all my other readers!!

Oh, and after you review this (That's _after_, remember) Here are some really good stories that you should definitely check out, both by goodwitch08

1. Singing In The Shower: Tidus is feeling a bit smelly, but mistaking the running shower as a good thought from Yuna, and doesn't suspect that there's actually someone in the shower, and she's not exactly the happiest bunny when he runs in on her, and plans her revenge, which doesn't exactly go according to plan...thus, starting a cycle of unfortunate 'accidents'

2. A pencil, a car, and way too much chocolate: Pencils are sharp, lots of chocolate makes you hyper. And, that's about it. Its amazing what people can do with the most unlikely of characters, pairings and your everyday items of affection (yum...chocolate)


	5. Corsets, Halters, Trimmings and Swirls

A/N: I love this chapter! I totally leave the story line!!! (well, sort of)

Chapter 5 - Corsets, Halters, Trimmings and Swirls

Rikku's Thoughts - Guadosalam - Present Time

Haggling is my favourite pastime. Apart from stealing, talking, annoying people, talking, eating, and machina, talking and did I mention haggling??

Then Wakka goes and spoils my fun by dropping Yuna's name. Evil Yevonite. Wait. I can't insult him; I need to be on his good side when that Seymour dude gives me away.

Oh dear.

Yuna, I and Lulu are going shopping. Or rather me and Yuna are dragging Lulu shopping.

No guys allowed.

Sorry Ty.

* * *

Auron's Journal - Guadosalam - Present Time

The Guado's intentions are not honest. He would be a lot less nervous. But he covers it up well. He must've had acting lessons. Somehow I don't think his ambitions to become an actor turned out well.

The Lady Yuna adamantly refuses to go to the Maester's mansion without looking the part of High Summoner Braska's Daughter, Summoner Yuna. Tidus believes she doesn't, and I agree, but I do recall both Braska and Jecht telling me something about women and shopping. And how one needs the other to survive. New clothes for each occasion, _accessories_, and how they seem to have to visit this coffee shop - Star something or other – And I suppose visiting the household of a Maester gives the three of them enough reason to...go _shopping_.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts – Guadosalam – Present Time

Shopping!!!!

* * *

Auron's Journal – Guadosalam – Present Time

Hn.

The boy walks up to me, it seems that the girls are not allowing him to join them in their shopping trip. He asks for a sparr. I nod and look away, fingering the card in my pocket. He bounds off to harass Wakka. Poor boy can't see that he was almost moments away from striking up conversation with Lulu. Am I the only one who sees this attraction? I may not be Cupid, and I certainly don't believe in trivial things such as 'True Love' but everyone in Spira deserves some sort of happiness, at least before Spira's 'Cycle of Death' drags them to the pits of the Farplane, with or without their lover. Or in some cases_ lovers_.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts – Guadosalam – Present Time

Oh, Tidus, why did you have to ruin Wakka's chance earlier?

Lulu seems all depressed now, she only vaguely acknowledged Yuna's dress, which is stunning, I might add.

It was silver. A stiff corset that didn't show _too_ much, and a skirt reaching just above her ankles. I picked it out just for the bead decoration on the corset, but when Yunie put it on, the world seemed just a tad happier. Actually, by this time, Lulu had come out her trance long enough to pick out some pretty earrings and two silver charms for her necklace and bracelet. That's why I love Yunie's dangly earring. You can buy gorgeous light beads for it, and the silver ones Lu picked out went so well!!

Lulu's dress was equally amazing. It was a halter neck style. A black dress, trimmed with red. Thin, black, see-through material was gathered round her upper arm, exactly like Yunie's kimono. It hugged every curve it could, but the only thing I could think was:

'Ohmigosh! Lulu's covering her arms!!'

But she still was very sexy, all the same…..

* * *

Auron's Journal – Guadosalam Inn – Present Time

The evening came quickly enough and found us all – minus the Lady Yuna, Lulu and Rikku standing in the Inn Lobby. Tidus hopped from one foot to the other, impatient to see what Yuna was wearing. It looks like Wakka feels the same about Lulu. He just hides it better. Not well. Better.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts – Guadosalam Inn – Present Time

It's not fair…It really isn't. Yunie and Lulu are all dressed up, and so am I, but they look absolutely beautiful, and sexy, and stunning and gorgeous…..everything I'm not. Yunie says I look pretty and wonderful. But it doesn't compare to beautiful, sexy, stunning and gorgeous.

I look down at myself, and my grass green dress, I didn't want to go for strapless, just incase it fell down. But I think it looks nice. It's layered, with no frills thank Yevon. It was the last one in the shop, and I had to have it. Too bad it's like a zillion sizes too big.

Back home, all the women we petite and small, small figure, small waists, small breasts. I thought I was pretty well-developed for an Al-Bhed, but, when I look round the room, I see that I pale in comparison to people like Yuna and Lulu, maybe even _Donna_. But I suppose that going too far. Even if it is true.

At least some heads will turn. Even if _I'm_ not the one attracting the attention.

Right. Its time to go. Oh Yevon, I really don't want to.

"Yunie…I can't do this. You know what will happen as soon as Maester Seymour sees my eyes"

I sink down, balancing on my tippy-toes and I feel a pale arm wrap around my shoulders. "Maester Seymour is a good Guado, and man. You saw how he protected people of all races at the Luca stadium. He won't say or do anything. And anyways, Lulu and myself won't let him. Neither will Wakka, Tidus and Kimahri. Even Sir Auron."

I know she's doing her best. But I still don't want to go.

"I can't Yunie. I'm sorry"

"It's your eyes, correct? Well, can't you cover them up with your goggles?"

I laugh nervously. "Won't that look suspicious? Al-Bheds are known for their eye-wear"

She sighed and stood up, smoothing out the creases in her dress.

"Okay. I won't force you to come. But I hope you change your mind, Rikku"

I feel horrid now, like I let down Yunie. But it's not like she's gonna get hurt at Seymour's house.

I sit down at the table in the centre of our room, and pick the most beautiful rose in the vase. I start to pluck the petals and let them fall around me.

"That, is rather wasteful of you"

My head snapped towards the door.

My hair wasn't up in its usual ponytail and it flew round and some of it hit my eye.

That hurt.

* * *

Auron's Journal – Guadosalam Inn – Present time

"That, is rather wasteful of you"

When Lulu and Lady Yuna came down the stairs. The boy and Wakka instantly forgot the world around them. I think it's only right for me to subtly push Yuna and Tidus apart isn't it? He doesn't know that her fate is already sealed.

Only Kimahri and myself realised there was a missing person. Kimahri because he likes to keep an eye out for Rikku, her being the youngest. And I like to know where everyone is at all times, I do not want to risk there being an emergency and not knowing where everyone is. Lady Yuna requested of me to go and see if I could pry her out of the room.

It amuses me and annoys me how everyone seems to either look at me in awe or fear. They don't need to. The ones that see me in awe don't have to, at least.

The chamber that the girls have been residing in is much more elegant than ours. There were three four-poster double beds; no doubt the silk covers were from Bevelle. And in the middle of the room, sitting at the oak table was little Rikku.

When her head snapped up, I realised, that I have always seen both Yuna and Rikku as children; Yuna may be a Summoner, albeit a good one, but her age says otherwise to me. Seventeen is not an age one should be sacrificing oneself at. No age is proper. Braska was thirty-three when Jecht and I accompanied him on his own Pilgrimage.

A girl of seventeen should not shoulder the responsibilities she has. She is still a child to me.

Rikku I saw as a child for she is one and she acts like one. Then I saw her viciousness in battle and my opinion of her changed. Then I saw her the next day; she was immature and childish. She lives for the day without a care it seems. But her eyes tell a different story of suffering, yet she can still smile genuinely. And I envy her because of that. She knows that it's pointless to waste time thinking what has happend, even though she mourns her losses. She is able to move on.

But, seeing them both in more formal attire shows me that it is an insult for me to call them children, when they are definitely becoming mature adults.

"What do you want?"

I smirked behind my collar. I, along with the other male members of our, _party_ saw no reason to dress up, but we did clean up, I suppose.

"Lady Yuna wishes for me to see if I can talk you into coming"

I didn't have to say where, she knew where. She stood up to her full height (only coming to my shoulder) and looked at me.

"But Yunie said she wouldn't force me to come if I didn't wanna!"

"Lady Yuna said she wouldn't force you, she said nothing about asking another Guardian to do it for her"

* * *

Rikku's Thought's – Guadosalam Inn – Present Time

He's…..Such a big MEANIE!!

I'm not scared of him OR the Guado!!

No! I'm not crying! I promise!! Not even a little…well maybe a little...But I won't let him know!! He can't!! He'll tell me I'm not fit to be Yunie's Guardian!!!

* * *

Auron's Journal – Guadosalam Inn – Present Time

Yevon. I hate it when women cry. On the Pilgrimage, I rejected the feelings of a girl I once knew in Bevelle. After she ran of crying, Jecht said it was okay, because she'd wake up one day and realise she was homosexual or, at least be a bisexual so there was no need to worry.

But she isn't Rhianna and I don't think that one day she'll wake up and be attracted to other little Al-Bhed girls instead of other little Al-Bhed boys. And no matter what I say, she will most probably cry.

And I don't want to see her cry.

Comforting people is a skill I have never been able to master. Comforting people, especially women, was a skill not taught in the Warrior Monks.

"Rikku, why don't you want to go with Yuna to Maester Seymour's house?"

Her name rolls of my tongue with ease, the Maester's name though is rough and sounds wrong.

She got up and sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her legs inwards, almost under the bed. Her dress pooled on the floor. It is one size to big for her.

"Because I don't want Wakka to hate me. I want him to still like me even after he finds out. I want to see him when the does get together with Lulu. I don't think he knows me well enough, so if he finds out so soon, he will hate me still, y'know?"

I sighed half-heartedly and sat down on the chair by the bed.

"And why do you think Wakka is going to hurt you? Because you're Al-Bhed? Yes, I do happen know. And you think going to Seymour's house will give that away?"

She looked at her lap, her hands wringing together. Crystall tears begin to fall.

"Because Maester Seymour will know I'm Al-Bhed for sure! All he'll do is take one look at me and he'll _know_!!! And he'll tell everyone and he'll do all sorts of horrible things! I know the stories! About evil Yevonites torturing the poor Al-Bhed!!"

And Mothers in Luca tell their children the stories of the evil Al-Bhed who kidnap children, turning them into Machina and slaves who reject Yevon….

"Okay Rikku. I don't think this dinner will go well even if you didn't go. There is no point in telling you Seymour is an Al-Bhed lover. But you need to be there for Yuna, as her cousin, if not her Guardian. If it bothers you, why don't you wear glasses?"

She gave me one of her Your-Not-Serious looks and snorted.

"Yuna said the same thing. Yeah, like I want to _enlarge_ what I'm trying to hide"

Good point.

"Why don't you wear sunglasses?"

Rikku is the only person I know who can go from crappy to happy instantly

"Hey that's a good idea!! Lemme borrow yours pretty please!!"

"No"

"Oh, c'mon"

"No"

"You know you want to"

"I know I don't want to"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Uh-huh yes you DO!!!"

I get up off the chair, throwing the glasses behind me and stalk out the room. So much for maturity. From both of us.

* * *

Leaning against the wall in the hallway, I was as certain as I could be about who the card came from as I was about Rikku actually coming, and I was pretty certain she would.

I took out the folded card and studied it in the dimming light. The top right–hand corner was ripped off, and the card itself is slightly bent, but you can still see the flower in the middle, purple petals of different shades and an orange circle in the middle. I hated to open the card, because there was an origami animal that would spring out. It sounds strange, but I was afraid of the concequences if I were to break it.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts – Guadosalam Inn – Present Time

Awwww Mr. Red can be persuaded to part from his infamous glasses!!

It will be an honour to wear your sunglasses, Sir Auron.

Too bad he left before I could see his face _without _the glasses.

I hopped off the bed to see Mr. Red himself leaning against the door. He had some sort of cartridge paper in his gloved hand. He turned towards me and out it into one of his many, many coat pockets. It seemed a slightly hasty movement.

Hey, I used to have a card juuuust like that….I lost it ages ago though. Same night I had that dream. Or was it the day after? I don't know and can't really remember.

But wait, hang on.

What if it _wasn't_ a dream?

But who am I kidding?

Auron offers me his arm. I nearly die from shock. But I took it anyway. I can't help having a teeny-weeny crush on him? I read this book once, it said that it is perfectly normal to like a guy older than you.

Okay, to Seymour's we go!!

Smile? Check. Dress still up? Check. (now that _would _be embarassing) Sunglasses? Double check.

I pushed Auron's sunglasses further up to cover my eyes as I walk out, smile, dress and all.

* * *

Gasps Like two more chapters!! Origionally, the next chapter was going to be the last one, but I didn't really get to where I wanted in this chapter, so next time...hopefully.

Toodles!

ImInDenial

P.S. Don't forget to review before you go!! (You know you want to)


	6. The Evil Monster, And A Brave Challenger

Chapter 6 - The Evil Monster, And The Brave Challenger

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

Seymour's mansion is _massive_. As Auron guides me though countless hallways, I am sure that I will never be able to find my way out on my own. There are numerous paintings of Guado lining the walls. Rather ugly Guado. No wonder Jyscal was the first, and probably _only_ Guado to marry outside his race.

We pass by many servants, butlers, maids and cooks, all Guado. I wonder if they are not only racist to my people, but maybe also to other races, to an extent, you know?

* * *

Auron's Journal - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

We walk into what I can assume if the dining room, Seymour suddenly stops speaking to look at Rikku and myself, and the eyes of my fellow travellers, turn our way aswell. Their thoughts, are portrayed on their face. It is clear to them what they see. Rikku pushes her - _my_ glasses further up her slender nose. They are to big for her.

Just like her dress.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

Everyone is staring at me and Auron, it's scary, you know? Their faces, I have seen lots and lots on other people, its a look of judgment. I push Auron's glasses further up my nose. I've been doing that alot. His head must be rather large, but the lenses hide my eyes, so I am pushing them back up the bridge of my nose, everytime they fall, even if its just a little. But it's hard to do when your left arm is interwined with someone elses, you know?

We start to walk down the long stairs to the center of the room. Its really quiet in here, and tense. I try not to look at the others, and instead focus on the huge stained glass window letting a small amounts of light fall into the room. I turn my gaze to the huge wall hangings, at the exact time Yunie makes eye contact with me smiling sweetly, in turn, I look at my other friends. Tidus is wiggling his eyebrows suggestivley at me, Kimahri seems to be the only one who hasn't judged me and Auron, just like Lulu, except Lulu's smiling faintly. Wakka looks confused. So much for not looking at people. I suck at this kind of stuff.

Even so, even with all these looks, I suppose this could be classified as one of those 'die happy' moments. I walk tall, proud, with my head up high, and at least I'll have one good memory when I get chased out of Seymour's palace.

I looked at Seymour. Only for a second. The second he just happend to look at me.

* * *

Auron's Journal - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

Seymour knows. He took one look. I have heard that the Guado are a very good judge of character. Seeing peoples weaknesses and can read them like books. They are the keepers of the Farplane after all.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

Okay, these are my resolutions that are in effect until I leave my bestest buddy, Seymour's house. . mansion. . .tree. . .

_I will not:_

_Look Tromell in the eye_

_Ask if I can repeatedly use the toilet, just as an excuse_

_Look repeatedly at my machina watch pointedly_

_Instead, I will:_

_Pass off any Al-Bhed discrimination as a speach impediment_

_Smile prettily and nod politely when talked to_

_Refrain from talking_

_Never take Auron's sunglasses off_

I bet they dont actually go with this dress, but its better than my goggles.

Oh wait, shushh a moment, Auron's talking, everyone else has immedietley perked up. Well, who _doesn't_ want to hear Auron talk?

"Please keep this short. Yuna must rush"

Oh, and Seymour's talking again..

". . . . .Have had guests. . . . ."

". . .Glad to see you. . . . ."

I shuffle closer to Auron, he hasn't pulled his arm away, in fact, it's like hes gripping me tighter. I can tell he doesn't want to be here_ either_. I mean, apart from Wakka, and maybe Yuna, who does want to spend with Seymour and his large forelock?

". . . Increase of kidnappings. . . . "

". . . . . Must take precautions. . . . "

Auron gently nudges me, either because it's his way of showing support without being all obvious, or, it is a 'Rikku, wake up, your supposed to be listening'

My guess? It's the later. Wait, what if Seymour's _actually_ saying something I should take note of? Yuna's looking at me through the corner of her eye, it's one of those 'I'm glad your here' looks, very inconspicuous though. Brother gave me one of those looks, it was when Pops was questioning us on why the flight machina he'd been working on for weeks had two very vital parts missing. The look that Brother gave me was inconspicuous for as inconspicuos Brother can get, but the look wasn't _'I'm glad your here'_ it was an _'What did you do now Rikku?'_

Hey, it wasn't my fault that my time machine needed those parts that juust happend to be in the flight machina. Stupid machine didn't work anyway so there wasn't any point in the first place.

". . . . .Al-Bhed numbers rising. . . ."

Oh Yevon, whats he been saying?

Quick, listen.

"You see, Lady Yuna, what I am trying to say, is that the Al-Bhed are kidnapping the Summoners. Please be careful, I will assist you in anyway I can. I am sure your Guardians will agree with me, that your safety is top priority, Lady Yuna"

He looks at us all, but I can see that he looks right through everyone. Right through everyone to me.

He must have worked it out! Oh Yevon oh Yevon, what am I going to do??

Okay Rikku, breathe, act like your calm, collected, like a Spirian. Okay, act like Yuna. . . .Without the urge to go kill yourself for people you don't even know.

"Come Lady Yuna, this way"

Sure, he was talking to Yunie, but we're comming too!!

* * *

Auron's Journal - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

Maester Seymour walks forward, and he activates a sphere. The rooms falls into darkness. This sphere is nothing new to me. For a second, everything turns blinding white, and then the celing above us becomes a replica of space. Yuna gasps, and covers her mouth with her hand as Pyreflies fly past her, like meteorites.

"This sphere is a reconstruction, created by the thoughts of those resting on the Farplane"

The Pyreflies react, and show us Zanarkand. I feel almost a pang of pity for the boy. This sphere gives him more hope that his Zanarkand is waiting for him. I look towards him, his face is stunned.

"Zanarkand!" He breathes. Seymour turns towards him and smiled, "That is correct. The great machina city of Zanarkand, as it stood a thousand years ago"

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place Of Residence - Present Time

In your face Yevon!

Here's my proof! If Zanarkand is such a holy place, then why did it have some machina? And not just some, millions and trillions and billions!! I feel like I've died and gone to Al-Bhed Heaven, where the Yevonites can't hurt us.

I squeal, and bounce up and down on my tippy-toes, as we zoom through Zanarkand's skyline. I'm feeling a little better about this all. Seymour can't have recognised me, or he would've gotten rid of me by now! Or maybe he likes the Al-Bhed!

Wakka is completley star-struck. See? Machina is good you Yevonite!!

"She once lived in this metropolis"

Hey, that's odd. Auron's just stiffened, it's like he's become all closed and guarded once more, I tighten my grip on him slightly, letting him know I saw. But when I look at his face, my grip loosened slightly. He's smirking.

Yunie looks at Seymour, and we all watch them closely, as Seymour turns to listen to her question.

"She who?"

He said nothing, just looked ahead. Hey! That's _my_ cousin you're ignoring there buddy!

The holographic image of Zanarkand fades. Bummer.

Now, I can see _another_ over-the-top room (Geez, what is it with these people?)

And not only that, there's a woman sitting on the bed with an _extremely_ bad taste in dress. _And _I don't care if half of Spira would say I am a hypocrite for saying.

It's really funny, even us Al-Bhed recognise Lady Yunalesca. And hold her in a somewhat high regard, but I personally hate her so much.

I remember a story from when I was little. About an evil monster and a brave challenger.

The challenger was the man from my dream. And, for some reason, I associate that monster with Yunalesca, and I hate her because she struck Mr. Red down.

Auron's even more tense.

Mr. Red?

That, can't be right...can it?

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me...(hides) Yeah, um, I was in Paris most of this week, so thats why I couldn't update, and now you have another two chapters to look forward to, because I thought, 'well, might aswell get _something_ out' 

P.S. The reveiw button loves you.

ImInDenial x


	7. Dining at Seymour's: Part One Of Two

A/N: Let's consider this as an elaboration on the time spent in Guadosalam.

Oh and by the way, **this chapter and the next are dedicated to Tari, because she kept at me to get off my backside and write, thanks!! Huggles!!**

Chapter 7:- Dinning at Seymour's Part One of Two

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Okay, forget that Auron thing. Focus on Yunie. Seymour's getting a little to close. Get ready to lunge at suspected pervert.

Golly-gosh, this woman, not only does she have bad taste, but, she's also wearing less than me!

. . . Not that I usually wear little, compared to the rest of the Al-Bhed, I wear waaaay too much.

Honestly.

Auron's Journal – Maester Seymour's Place of Residence – Present Time

My right fist is clenched so tightly that I fear I may begin to draw blood.

Even a mere image stirs emotions deep within me.

Pain. . .

Anger. . .

Hate. . .

And pain a thousand times worse. . .

I watch as she raised herself of an elegant four-poster bed, to embrace a man I recognise instantly as Zaon. Jyscal showed Braska, Jecht and I this very same sphere.

_Maester Jyscal's Residence - Guadosalam - Ten Years Ago_

_"Gentlemen, please, if one of you truly is from Zanarkand, I have something that may peak your interest._

_The room fell into darkness, Braska and Jecht merely gasped, while Auron hid his astonishment and tried to move closer to his Summoner, but, he did not know where his Summoner was._

_'A light please' His thought, looking around blindly, and, as though a higher power had heard him, the room was filled with bright light._

_'Not that much, thank you.' _

_The light had receded, and the four men were surrounded by planets and stars created by pyreflies as they flew through space, and downward._

_Auron could feel wind whipping his jet hair around his face, making him feel like he was being dropped from Bevelle's bell tower, and yet he still had his stomach._

_"Woah!" Came Jecht's voice as the wind stopped lashing at their faces. They were suddenly surrounded by lights, machina and buildings a thousand feet high. He did not have to ponder the name of this city for very long, as his bare-chested friend's strangled cry of "Zanarkand" cleared any doubts he may have had._

_Braska, on the other hand, was content with gazing with admiration at the scene before him, brushing the hair that a gentle breeze was pushing into his face._

Auron's Journal – Maester Seymour's Place of Residence – Present Time

There is no breeze.

It would seem this sphere has been refined. Only the work of a skilled mechanic could've done the work.

Only an Al-Bhed could've done this sort of work.

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

The scene fades away, and Seymour walks up to Yunie and whispers quietly in her ear. I can't hear what they're saying!! But, anyways, Yunie turns beet red, and runs into another room, while Seymour follows, a sort of smile on his face. If you could call it that. The other Guado - Tromell? I don't know, starts to prod us in that direction also. But Auron's in some sort of trance.

He also won't let my arm go.

Meanie.

I start to pull him in the direction of the door.

"Rikku, please stop that"

Welcome back to Spira Auron!

We walk through long hallways, all lined with decorated old Guado paintings (Just how many Guado leader people have there been?) until we reach a very long dinning hall and saw Yuna surrounded by Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Tidus, she's still red!! I drag old Meanie over towards them.

"He. . .He asked me to marry him!"

The tight-arsed, fancy robed little. . .

"You serious?" Tidus grabs her by the shoulders and gently shakes her, but it's enough for her to drop the glass of water she was clutching on the floor.

It shattered into a million pieces.

I wonder who's going to clear that up.

I don't like this dreary turn of events. Yunie's just been proposed to, it's something we would normally celebrate, yet, because of the man who proposed; we're all sad, and quite.

The tension in the air becomes thicker as Auron strides over to Seymour, his long steps eating up the distance between them. Of course, I'm still attached to his arm, like a little accessory, so I get dragged along too.

One, two, bump. One, two, trip.

"You know what Lady Yuna must do?" He inquires.

He smiles. It's not a nice smile; it's a sickly sweet smile.

"Of course. Lady Yuna - no, all Summoners, are charged with bringing peace to Spira, but not only should she defeat Sin, she must ease the suffering of the people and lead them through these dark times"

Auron gave him his amazing, one-of-a-kind, one-eyed Glare of Doom. I get that one a lot...

You know...

_Camp_ _Site__ - Macalania Woods - One Week Ago_

_"Whoops! Missed that one, sorry Wakka!!"_

_"Aww man, Rikku, it's in my hair now, ya? Why'd you have to go do dat?" The Blitzer exclaimed running a hand through his orange hair. Rikku gave him a, 'I didn't mean it, and you can't possibly hurt lil' ole me, can you?' smile._

_The smile dropped quickly as she saw the expression on Wakka's face._

_"Sorry?" Rikku's sunny smile returned once more, this time, almost sheepishly, and she jumped up and began to run as Wakka started to chase her. The two ran round the campsite in circles until Rikku had the unfortunate luck to run into something tall and muscular when she looked over her shoulder to see how far behind her pursuer was._

_"E's cunno! I mean, sorry Auron!!"_

_The Al-Bhed looked up to see the red-wearing ex-monk glaring at her, with his one-of-a-kind, one-eyed Glare of Doom. She moved to go around him when he caught her tiny wrists inside his large, calloused hand, and held her still until Wakka got round to them. "Thanks, Sir Auron, ya?"_

_He grunted. 'Typical' was the thought that ran through Rikku's mind at that point. Auron then lifted Rikku off the ground by her wrists, his height and strength making it a simple task for the katana wielding warrior. He nodded to Wakka, who, after getting the message Auron was conveying to him, moved in for the kill as Rikku was desperately trying to squirm out of Auron's grasp._

_"Urgh, hey nonononono, stop it! No! Not there! Hey! That's my ticklish spot! No! Hey, what do you think you're . . . No! Please! I beg of you!! I'll never make pancakes again, I swear!! Oi!! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!!"_

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Ahhh, good times, good times. I have actually kept my word and not made any pancakes to land in Wakka's hair!! But, back to the present, things seemed to have moved on while I was dreaming away, and Seymour's_ lackeys_, are seating us. I look round at the embarrassingly long table and noticed we were all being seated at one end. Hello? Do you not see the rest of the table? You can't even see the end from here, it's so long!

Seymour sat at the head of the table, of course. Yunie sat on his left, her hands folded neatly, yet they were still shaking, while Auron was asked to sit on his right, ("I would be honoured if you would sit here, Sir Auron. Of course, Lady Rikku may sit by you if you wish also")

Slimy bastard.

And it was all going rather well. Sort of. I mean, I haven't been chased out, have I? And my dress hasn't fallen down. . . I haven't even tripped on it!!

But then, it all went down the proverbial toilet.

Auron's Journal - Maester Seymour 's Place of Residence - Present Time

"So, Lady Yuna, I wish to express my concern for the attempted kidnapping on the banks of the Moonflow, it was part of the plan those heathen Al-Beds. I heard. It seems as though they are kidnapping Summoner's from all states of training, and taking them back to, wherever they can escape Yevon"

Beside me, Rikku stiffens. I can see why.

It's a perfectly innocent question. If someone has a frightening experience, such as nearly being kidnapped, (even if it was by your blood cousin) you can expect people to ask about them, see if they are doing well afterwards.

But Seymour doesn't mean it like that. He knows of Rikku's heritage. He knows what will affect her.

"Maester Seymour , please do not worry, as you can see, I am fine, there is no need for concern"

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour 's Place of Residence - Present Time

Oh no!

Auron said this wasn't going to happen!

I shakily reach for my crystal wine glass sitting in front of me, and sip it, the bitter taste of wine running down my throat.

"Lady Rikku, how, may I ask, did you and your fellow Guardians react to this treacherous act?"

I feel as if I'm being interrogated. . .

_The Blonde - The Bevelle Prison - Unknown Time_

_The tall, ugly, balding man paced up and down the room and sighed. Turning, he slammed his hands down onto the table, facing the blonde sitting in the chair._

_"And what, exactly were you doing on the night of the new moon??"_

_The blonde looked up at him with amazing green eyes, and said, in a mature, aloof voice;_

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_

_The man sighed again, and ran a hand through his remaining hair, and turned away. Smirking, t__he blonde sat back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. She knew she had won. _

_The man shook his head and snapped his fingers, the sound of multiple machina guns being loaded filled her ears. _

_"Now, are you going to talk, or will you force me to do something I may. . . Regret?" _

_She huffed and turned in her seat, spat at his feet and glared at him. _

_There wasn't a chance in Hell that she was going to back down. _

_"I see" _

_Suddenly, there is a blast in the wall and figures come sprinting in through the gaping hole. The girl then proceeds to kick Rikku-butt with the back-up she just received. . . _

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour 's Place of Residence - Present Time

Or, something like that, well, I don't know. I could be like that one day, you never know, all kick-ass and stuff, except I wouldn't need people to help me fight, because I'd just be too good. Yeah!

I suppose it would be in my best interest to answer the blue fuzzy thing, whose name is not Kimahri.

"I'm sorry Maester Seymour, I was not one of Yunie's, I mean, one of Lady Yuna's Guardians at that time, so I am afraid I cannot answer your question."

Seymour sat back, as if he was satisfied with my answer.

Our meals haven't arrived yet. I stood up, and excused myself.

If the dining rooms are like this. Imagine what the bathrooms are going to be like!!!

Uncovering the secret life of Maester Seymour Guado, this seems like another job for Super Rikku!! Yeah! As soon as I'm out of sight I silently yell 'Yeah!' punch the air twice, and click my heels, there's no place like Bikanel. . . .


	8. Dining at Seymour's: Part Two Of Two

Chapter 8:- Dinning at Seymour's Part Two of Two

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Hall - Present Time

This house is the proof that no matter who the person may be, if they have more money than you, they flaunt it.

Right in your face.

And Seymour has definitely changed my opinion of his decorating skills.

All this expensive stuff may look pretty, and I may have nearly walked into the nearby wall because of my gawking, but that doesn't change the fact that it is all put together completely wrong and it definitely doesn't change the fact that I would give anything to be home at Bikanel.

Well, when I say everything, I mean everything _apart_ from that pretty gem I stole the other day. That's just too damn pretty to give up.

But don't tell anyone that.

It's gonna be our little secret, okay?

Golly-gosh this place is tacky, I mean, if you're going to flaunt your extravagant wealth, you really should do it in style, I mean, those wall hangings and that colour, do not go well together, I mean, _really_. They should take some ideas from me, I have a million! Plus, I can make the colours orange and green look well together, now that's clever. . . .

OH MY DAYS THAT STATUE IS WEARING NO CLOTHES!!!

And it's_ male!_

And his. . .

Oh I'm not even going to go _there_.

Innocent thoughts Rikku, innocent thoughts. . .

Mmmmm, hey, he looks like Auron. . .

Not that I've seen him in the nude or anything. . . .No joke, like I want to see him of all people naked.

That's just scary.

You know, I think I have seen that painting at least twice before. I knew I was lost! So I tumble into the nearest door, which just so coincidently happens to lead into the Maester Seymour's bathroom for the female part of the Guado and hopefully Spiran race.

Boy does he need an interior designer. Maybe I shall offer him my supreme services, or maybe not. It may offend him slightly.

"And what, pray tell, is an Al-Bhed scum like you, doing in _my_ bathroom??"

Oh cred. It's little Blue Forelocks of Doom. . . .

I took a step backwards, as he walked towards me. He is rather tall. Never realised that before.

I was now backed up against the cold sink, Seymour was towering over me, and. . . .Isn't this the _women's_ bathroom?

He leant over so his face was right next to mine, and his hands (Hey, you better watch where you put those buddy!) gripped my shoulders and pulled me closer to him and his fishy breath.

"I don't take nicely to thieves in my mansion, let alone an Al-Bhed such as you"

I gasped, and pushed myself away from him, the last thing I heard as I ran out of the door, was him calling "You don't belong in a place such as this"

Biting my lip I looked up to the ceiling as I ran (Mama always said this was good if you didn't wanna cry, and I just _can't_ cry now)

I just don't understand why people can be so mean!! I never did nothing to them!!

When you see so much abuse been dealt to your family, even small comments can break you down to nothing.

I've seen that happen to Pops. Though he'd never tell.

Please let me find the dinning room!

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Seymour excused himself awhile ago also.

Everyone sits, picking at their food. They don't know what to say.

Yuna picks her head up as the sound of the door being opened, and a drooping Rikku slumped in, but as soon as she saw us staring at her, she perked up and ran to her seat, chattering to us all at the same time.

"Mmm, this looks good! What is it? Where did Seymour go? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

I raise an eyebrow. Something is not right. And it is not the mango Steen I have in front of me.

The mango Steen is very nice indeed.

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Phew, I think I pulled that one off okay. Don't think anyone noticed my slight lapse in hyper activity. . . .Well, Kimahri may have, I'm not quite sure.

Ewwwww. . . .What is this food?

Guado people have the strangest tastes in food I ever did see. Back at home, we ate stewed Dingo and called ourselves lucky!

When I came in, everyone was silent. Now, they are beginning to talk again, I like that. If Tidus and Wakka are talking about Blitzball, and Yuna and Lulu magic, the Pilgrimage and Yuna's proposal is forgotten. The only people who have the journey and everyone's safety on their minds the these times are Kimahri and Auron. But even Kimahri looks a bit happy with his Kitty-Smile, and Auron seems to be enjoying his food.

But unfortunately for me, Yuna becomes very interested in her glass, Tidus and Wakka shovel food into their mahussive gobs and I feel a knot of worry beginning to form in my gut. The noise dwindles down to the dull sound of people eating.

I bet all of Seymour's dinners are boring like this if every time he walks into the room his guests shut up.

I hope he doesn't say anything about our encounter in the bathroom. . . .

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

As Seymour glides in and seats himself gracefully. I feel a presence in my side. Rikku has gently pressed herself closer to me. She has been very uncomfortable here at Seymour's.

"I see the conversation has died down since I left. So Miss Rikku, what are your thoughts on the offenses during Operation Mi'ihen?"

She stiffened. And stuttered.

"Um . . .Well, I hmm didn't really think there were any um, offenses, at all, sorta, kinda"

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Hey! Why'd he have to do that!!

Sooooo not fair!!!

I bet he's talking about the machina! What am I going to do?

Oh poopie.

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

I carefully cover my face with my cowl. No doubt that this will get interesting. But I don't like that this will all be at Rikku's expense.

"So, Miss Rikku, you didn't see any problem with the Crusaders turning to the Al-Bhed for help and using Forbidden Machina?"

Ah.

"Oh, well, you see, I suppose it is rather bad, but, I really can't comment"

"Waddaya mean? 'You can't comment,' ya? The Crusaders went to those Heathen Al-Bhed for help! Of course it's bad, ya?"

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

No Wakka! No! Wrong side of the argument! Your supposed to be on my side remember!

Ooooo, I can feel his glare from all the way over here!

"But do you not think that it is also the Crusader's fault, considering it was them who turned to the Al-Bhed?"

And I love Lulu! In a non-literal friendly way, of course, but still, she has been the only person to say something for _my_ side of the argument.

Wakka and Seymour are slightly thrown by this, but, as always the Maester of Yevon has something to say back.

"With all due respect, Lady Lulu, should the Crusaders cease to exist in the aftermath of this tragedy, Spira might wake to find that the lesser members of the community will become targets"

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Her fingers that had been clutching my arm in an iron-grip went limp.

Maester or not, he has no right to say such things.

"Hey! Back off! Can't you see that you're hurting her?"

We all turned to look at Tidus, who was glaring at Seymour with pure hatred, and Seymour smiled.

"Why should she be upset? She is not Al-Bhed, there is no reason for her to be distressed"

"What do you know!" yelled Tidus, "You don't know anything about any of us! And what would it matter even if she was Al-Bhed? She is still a person!"

Jecht would have been proud.

"Regardless of whether she is human or not," Replied Seymour calmly, "An Al-Bhed is a heathen, and she would _never_ be accepted by the people of Spira"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Since when has Rikku been Al-Bhed, ya? Don't insult her like that! We all know she wouldn't be travelling wid us if she be a heathen!"

Rikku herself slammed her hands down on the table, narrowly missing her own mango Steen, and glared at Wakka.

"So are you saying that if I were Al-Bhed then I would not even have the right to travel with you and Yunie?? That you would hate me? Just because I'm not like you?"

She looked around and straightened herself.

"I'm not going to eat with racist pigs. I will see you tomorrow"

* * *

Rikku's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

I don't even know if I will. Wakka, as dense as he is, must have worked it out.

He will not allow someone like me to travel with someone like him, and definitely wouldn't allow me to be with Yunie, but she'll stick up for me, right? And Auron, I still have his glasses, he wouldn't let me go just like that! Would he? I mean, I looked after him, all those years ago! I_ know_ it was him, and he must remember me!

I wish Pops was here. He would look after me.

As soon as I am out of sight of the mansion, I dash to the Inn, picking up my trailing dress so it doesn't trip me.

* * *

The end is nigh. . . . one chapter to go! 

Forgive me for not posting for so long, I really don't have much of an excuse apart from writer's block and exams. . .And also because I couldn't upload documents. . .

Chapter nine is in the works though!

Please review on your way out!

ImInDenial X


	9. Shoulders, Showers and Ends

Chapter Nine: Shoulders, Showers and Ends

Auron's Thoughts - Maester Seymour's Place of Residence - Present Time

Silence as Rikku sees herself out, leaving us guilty and Wakka confused.

"Was it something I said?"

Lulu sighed.

"Someone needs to follow Rikku, who knows where she has gotten to"

"I think Auron should"

Hn?

"I agree with Tidus, Sir Auron, I believe it would be best if you were to follow Rikku. After all, you were the one who escorted her"

"If Lady Yuna wishes it" I declared, standing and straightening my coat.

"Before you leave Sir Auron, may I ask you something. . ._Personal_?"

I turn to face Maester Seymour once more.

"Why are you still here, Sir?" He said, bowing with a smirk on his face.

I haven't got the time to waste on people trying to back me into a corner.

Seymour stands, "I beg your pardon, it is just that we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane"

I turn, and walk towards the tall doors, with full intent of finding Rikku, and ensuring her safety

* * *

Rikku's Diary - Guadosalam - Inn - Present Time

I dash past the bewildered Inn Keepers, only stopping briefly to ask for my room key, and then I'm dashing upstairs, hitting the lock with the key until I finally manage to let myself in.

I stumble over my dress while I'm coming through the door. . .That bloody dress, I hate it! It's too big, yet too small for Yunie and Lulu.

Grabbing the hem, I begin to rip it, not caring for the amount of Gil it cost, my thoughts are consumed with how unfair everything is to me and my people.

It's not fair Yunie is the one everyone loves, even if it is because she and her Pops are dying for them.

It's not fair that Lulu gets all the attention just 'cause she's real pretty and is all sophisticated.

And it will _never_ be fair how all of my people have to suffer because we can think for ourselves!

The shoes are the next to go. Throwing them around blindly, I faintly hear the sound of expensive stuff breaking, and thuds as the discarded items land on the floor.

I want him to come and find me.

I want Auron to come and find me, because, somehow, I think he just may understand the unfairness, and just between you and me, I sorta like him, I get a bubbly feeling in my tummy that makes me feel good inside. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't matter, it's not like he will come and find me anyway, he's still sitting at the table.

But. . .isn't anyone going to find me?

Don't they care?

What wouldn't I give for Brother to come and take me home. . .

No, I can't think like that, I need to be strong, come tomorrow, Yunie will see me, and I will be happy as always!

But what if Yunie doesn't want me to be her Guardian anymore?

Tears begin to streak down my face as I run into the bathroom. I ripped the dress. It's shorter now, I won't trip, all I would have to worry about now, is it falling down around my ankles.

The light machina flicks with my first step onto the bathroom tiles, I close the door behind me, and fumble with the lock. The tears are blurring my vision.

I think it locked.

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Guadosalam - Inn - Present Time

I open the Inn door with such force that the bell almost rings off it's hook. The Guado at the reception look up sharpish as I stride up to them .

"I need you to give me the key of the room that Lady Yuna's female Guardians are staying in"

The Guado close to me shuffled a bit and looked up to me.

"I'm sorry Sir, but that room is for the female guests on-"

"I said I need you to give me the key to the room that Lady Yuna's Guardians are in" I spoke, my voice almost rising to a shout.

"I'm sorry Sir-" The Guado began,

"Now!" I barked, and the three Guados rushed to give me the key, the room number and whether or not I wanted, or needed an escort.

"That won't be necessary" I assured them, "Just do not let anyone else have access to that room, if Lady Yuna returns, give her and Lady Lulu another suite"

* * *

Rikku's Diary - Guadosalam - Inn - Bathroom - Present Time

I pulled aside the glass door and lunged for the shower curtain, pulling it aside I almost threw myself to the floor. I must've accidentally turned the shower on as I fell, otherwise, why else would there be freezing water mixing in with my tears?

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Guadosalam - Inn - Staircase- Present Time

I take to the stairs and begin to climb them as fast as I can. The room I want is on the top floor, Lady Yuna wanted a bit of privacy. I guess she is starting to adjust to the beings and needs of a Summoner at last.

But now is not the time to worry about Yuna and the Pilgrimage. I doubt that the rest will want to leave in the morning, and for once I will not be the one to push them on. Rikku is my primary concern right now. Though she doesn't know it, I have begun to feel some sort of affection for her since the Moonflow. Not as if I would ever allow anything to come of this.

What would you think Braska, if you knew that the one time I really hurried, it was to find your niece and not your daughter, the Lady Summoner?

* * *

Rikku's Diary - Guadosalam - Inn - Bathroom - Present Time

I hate this town. I love my Home.

I won't hate this place tomorrow, I'll be all chipper! I'm not depressed like this normally anyways, and I certainly don't like it, I mean, I feel all sad and pooey, and it's not very nice.

It happens about once a year, not even the Great Magnificent Rikku can be happy the entire time.

I try to claw away the water from my eyes in a hope that I can see a bit more, it sort of works, but all I can see is the shower curtains decorated with the signs of Yevon, and behind that, the shower door. Standing up, I recalled all of my reasons to hate Yevon. How they manipulated and twisted some of the most powerful people in Spira, so they would shun my people, hunt us like animals, force us to disband (Though, since my Pops is so amazing, we got 'em back together) spit at us in the street and search us at any given moment for any reason what so ever. And I took that anger and used it to tear down that stupid curtain.

I fall back on to my bum and hug my knees, and hear someone call----

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Guadosalam - Inn - Landing - Present Time

----"Rikku!" I yell, banging on the door and reaching for the door key, I need to get to her, quickly. Opening the door I look around the destroyed room. I can hear the shower in the bathroom, and I----

* * *

Rikku's Diary - Guadosalam - Inn - Bathroom - Present Time

---- Shrank further back into the shower cubicle. Even though I really want the comforting presence of someone near me, I don't think I can bear someone to see me like this, especially Sir Auron! I need to prove to him how good I can be at being Yuna's Guardian! And this won't help! I can hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the bathroom door and I'm so glad I locked it. At least I hope I did. I can't see from here, the waters running into my eyes and it's unbearably cold, I try again at wiping the water from my eyes, but it's no use, my hands are numbing. I hear the person start running at the door, ramming into it with----

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Guadosalam - Inn - Present Time

----All the strength I can muster. She locked the Yevon dammed door! But it's starting to give way, the hinges are old and in need of repair, making it so much easier for me. With one last yell I throw my right shoulder into the door and it crumbled. I stand back, feeling strangely self-satisfied and----

* * *

Rikku's Diary - Guadosalam - Inn - Bathroom - Present Time

----Auron walked in! Please Gods no!

He is just standing there. Looking at me, or, in my general direction at least. I smile at him meekly, and watch him start towards me, his long strides eating up the distance. He opened up the shower door and I prepared myself for the long talk that I was sure was coming when he reached over to the temperature gauge and turned the heat up, and the water running down my face became warmer.

* * *

Auron's Thoughts - Guadosalam - Inn - Bathroom - Present Time

After turning the water temperature up, colour starts to flood back into her face. And as she looks up to me, I feel a pang of sympathy in the depths of my dead heart for the first time in years. Maybe it's because I harbour a small affection for her. Maybe it's because I'm old enough to be her Father. Nevertheless, I take off my glasses, cowl and coat, and climb into the spacious shower cubicle with her, and sit down. She stops sniffling for a second and looks at me, she must have seen something in my face, or she wouldn't have felt acceptable to bury her face in my shoulder.

* * *

Authoress's POV

Tentatively, as if he was not sure what to do, Auron slowly lifted his arm and pulled the small blonde into his lap. He didn't mean it as a romantic gesture, or a fatherly gesture, it was just a way of telling her that he was there. They sat like that for a while. Neither of them said anything. There was nothing to be said. But after a while, Rikku decided there was something she needed to get out in the open.

"Auron? I know this is gonna sound weird, but, I think I like you. As in, like-like you"

He looked down at her heart-shaped face.

"You know nothing can happen. We are Guardians. Yuna is the number one priority."

She looked crest-fallen, and looked to the side.

"I suppose you're right"

"One cannot always do what One wants Rikku"

"Yeah, I suppose"

And then he whispered something into her ear as she was turned away, and she looked back to him, just in time to see him lower his face to hers for one, chaste, kiss. He pulled away, and watched her smile, then bury her face into his chest.

"You know Auron, it's a good thing you took your coat off. Otherwise my card would get soaked"

Auron just smirked.

* * *

Rikku's Diary - Guadosalam - Inn - Bathroom - Present Time

I think I know what that bubbly feeling is. I think it just may be some form of love. It sounds silly, doesn't it? Love, after knowing him only a few days. Well, there's love at first sight, isn't there? Well, then again, we didn't really hit it off too well to begin with. . .So maybe it's not love. Maybe it's a crush. Maybe it's just an infatuation. Maybe it's lust. I don't know, and I don't care. I'd like to think that this like-like will become love-love. But I suppose there's no room for Romance on this journey. But there are always side-stories that need to be done. . . . .

* * *

_And then he whispered something into her ear as she was turned away;_

_"Always do what you want, regardless of the consequences, for one your one chance may only appear once, and once only"_

* * *

The End

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! I wanted it to be just right! And I hope it is and well worth the wait! 

(Though I do believe both Rikku and Auron were slightly OOC)

I can't actually believe I finished what was originally meant to be two chapters/Breaks open the wine\

**Important note: I've also considered making a small sequel based in the Calm Lands, skipping all the in-betweeney bits to where Auron and Rikku's relationship has 'developed' and would like to know your views on that!**

And cookies and plushies to every, single one of my reviewers, those who stuck by me since the beginning and those who only reviewed a couple of times (still important)

So in no particular order (just as they appear in my reviews):

asakura4ever -Thank you for your kind reviews!

Viva La Kitty-For sticking it out with me

Clue33396-Thank you for the con-crit, it makes me much more aware of my writing style

goodwitch08-You rock girl! Your comments, suggestions and Pro-Seymour never fail to make me laugh!

Xanthia Nightshade-Love ya Xan, I know you're not an FFX fan, but you still stick with me on the web and in real-life. I need to talk to you soon, I'm having life problems again pulls face

Telecontarian-The one-and-only! You've stuck it out with me and have always (apart from this chapter) been my fabulous Beta!

XxRonso-WarriorxX- I updated! I hope you enjoyed it!

Drachegirl14- It's your reviews of "GAH! More!" that motivate me during tough times. Honestly

LordxxAxelxxLover- I've updated! And finished it!

Gining- The Authoress I wish to write as well as, I hope this lived up to your expectations!

Jaymo- Another Authoress I think is amazing! Thanks for reading, and update your stories soon!

rr1963- The con crit I got here was really useful, so thank you very much!

Chaidrin-You inspired me to continue this story further than it's original two chapters, so thank you

andimstillinlove- Great name, considering my space-bar is acting up, thank you for you review!

And finally, VampyreQueen24- For being my first reviewer!

ImInDenial, Over and Out xXx


End file.
